rjs_the_amazing_race_seasonsfandomcom-20200213-history
RJ's The Amazing Race Season 3
RJ's The Amazing Race 3 RJ's The Amazing Race 3 featured 11 teams of 1 who are all members of Tengaged who raced around the world from the comforts of their own homes. New twists to the race includes the Double U-Turn and the Double Length Leg. The season featured 1st time visits to South Korea, India, Kenya, Egypt, Spain, Scotland, Brazil and Argentina. The winner of the season was Stuartlittle16. Casting The applications for Season 3 opened as of the Premier of Season 2. Only 11 applicants could be accepted and due to the overflow in applications some people were rejected from the season including Thebigbioss who had participated in Season 1 and 2 and Edu84 who had participated in Season 2 and won the season. Majority of the cast were new to RJ's The Amazing Race, however, Stuartlittle16 from Season 2 returned, Ilikebugs from Season 2 returned and Elvira from Season 2 also returned. Twists Season 3 featured 3 main twists. At the end of Leg 1 the winner (Ilikebugs) had to choose between 2 prizes. He had to choose either the Life Ring or Express Pass. Ilikebugs chose the Life Ring and had to choose which other team would get the Express Pass. Ilikebugs chose ForceMike1. The 2nd twist of the Season was the Double U-Turn. It allowed 2 teams to use and receive the U-Turn. The final twist of the Season was the Double-Length leg. A Double-Length leg was double the length of a normal leg. Season 3 Teams & Results *O indicates Life Ring which if next to the teams name means the Life Ring did not need to be used *⊃ indicates the team has used the U-Turn. ⊂ indicates the team who received the U-Turn *⋑ indicates the team who used the 2nd available U-Turn. ⋐ indicates the team who recevied the 2nd U-Turn *⋐ indicates the team received the 2nd U-Turn but it took no affect as they already had passed it *ε indicates the team used the Express Pass *Underlined Leg Number indicates the leg was a double length leg *''Italic Number ''inicates the placement of the team at half-way point of double length leg *ƒ indicates the team used the Fast Forward *> indicates the team used the Yield. < indicates the team who received the Yield *Underlined Number inidicates the team arrived last but were NOT eliminated and had a Speed Bump on the following leg *Red Number indicates the team who were last and were eliminated The Route Leg 1 (United States > South Korea) *Miami, Florida, United States image:United States Mini.png (Sun Life Stadium) (Starting Line) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Miami to Seoul, South Korea image:South Korea Mini.png *Seoul (Myeongdong Cathedral) image:Detour Mini.png *Seoul (National Museum of Korea) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Seoul (Namdaemun Gate) image:Pit Stop Mini.png 11 teams of 1 began a race around the world from Miami. After arriving in Seoul teams encountered a Detour making them choose either Jump It (http://www.tengaged.com/play/avalanche) or Catch It (http://www.tengaged.com/play/catch_me). Next they took on a Roadblock which required teams to work out how many stories made up the pagoda at the museum. At the Pit Stop Ilikebugs was 1st and won the Life Ring while TheBizareOne checked-in last and was eliminated! Leg 2 (South Korea > India) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Seoul to New Delhi, India image:India Mini.png *New Delhi (India Gate) image:Roadblock Mini.png *New Delhi (Qutub Minar) image:Detour Mini.png *New Delhi (Laxminarayan Temple) image:Pit Stop Mini.png The next leg of the race saw the teams head to New Delhi where a Roadblock required teams to work out how many countries had a Tomb of the Unknown Soldier. The Detour was a choice between Draw (http://www.tengaged.com/play/amaze) or Solve (http://www.tengaged.com/play/bloxorz). At the Pit Stop Ilikebugs, Andreatranchina and ForceMike1 were 1st and Elijah2020 was last and eliminated! Leg 3 (India > Kenya) *image:Air Travel Mini.png New Delhi to Nairobi, Kenya image:Kenya Mini.png *Nairobi (Kibera) image:Detour Mini.png *Nairobi (Uhuru Gardens) image:U-Turn Mini.png image:Roadblock Mini.png *Nairobi (Bomas of Kenya) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Upon arrivial in Nairobi teams took on a Detour choice between On The Run (http://www.tengaged.com/play/bug_wire) or On The Target (http://www.tengaged.com/play/balloon_hunter). Teams discovered the Double U-Turn where ForceMike1 used the U-Turn on Ilikebugs and Stuartlittle16 used the 2nd U-Turn on ForceMike1 which was unaffective. The Roadblock made teams try and identify which monument out of the list provided was 1 from Uhuru Gardens. At the Pit Stop Andreatranchina was 1st and Minidude13 was last and was eliminated! Leg 4 (Kenya >Egypt) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Nairobi to Cairo, Egypt image:Egypt Mini.png *Cairo (The Nile) image:Detour Mini.png *Cairo (Cairo International Stadium) *image:Bus Travel Mini.png Cairo to Giza *Giza (Great Pyramid of Giza) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Giza (The Great Sphinx) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Teams arrived in Cairo discovering a Detour where teams chose either 2D (http://www.tengaged.com/play/ultimate_snake) or 3D (http://www.tengaged.com/play/cube_field). Teams were then required to sign up on 1 of 2 buses to Giza. Once in Giza teams had to dig for their next clue in the Roadblock. ForceMike1 used his Express Pass at this point and was 1st while Donagal103 was last and was not eliminated! Leg 5 (Egypt > Italy) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Giza to Venice, Italy image:Italy Mini.png *Venice (La Fenice) image:Speed Bump Mini.png image:Roadblock Mini.png *Venice (Ca' Vendramin Calergi) image:Detour Mini.png *Venice (Piazza San Marco) image:Pit Stop Mini.png In Venice teams found out about Donagal103's Speed Bump which was unscrambling letters to form a name of a famous landmark in Venice. Teams had to search among the 100 seats of the theatre in La Fenice to find their next clue during the Roadblock. The Detour was a choice between Fast (http://www.tengaged.com/play/basejumping) or Slow (http://www.tengaged.com/play/jelly_balance). At the Pit Stop ForceMike1 was 1st and Rasmusjt48 was last and was eliminated! Leg 6 (Italy) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Venice to Milan *Milan (Galleria Vittorio Emanuelle II) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Milan (Stadio Giuseppe Meazza) image:Detour Mini.png *Milan (Milan Cathedral) image:Pit Stop Mini.png (Double-Length Leg) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Milan to Rome *Rome (Fountain of the Old Boat) image:Detour Mini.png *Rome (Piazza della Repubblica) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Rome (Bridge of Angels) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Upon arrival in Milan teams took on a Roadblock which required them to translate an Italian Shopping List into English. The Detour was a choice between Score 1 (http://www.tengaged.com/play/3d_ping_pong) or Score 5 (http://www.tengaged.com/play/goal_in_one). Teams then discovered the Pit Stop in Milan wasn't a real one and the leg was a Double-Length leg. Teams then left Milan and headed for Rome where they discovered a 2nd Detour between Attack Them (http://www.tengaged.com/play/alien_invasion) or Be Them (http://www.tengaged.com/play/alien_land). Later on a 2nd Roadblock was discovered where teams had to search RJ's blogs for their next clue. At the Pit Stop ForceMike1 was 1st and it was Elvira who was last but not eliminated! Leg 7 (Italy > Spain) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Rome to Barcelona, Spain image:Spain Mini.png *Barcelona (Aquarium Barcelona) image:Speed Bump Mini.png image:Fast Forward Mini.png image:Roadblock Mini.png *Barcelona (Camp Nou) image:Detour Mini.png *Barcelona (Sagrada Familia) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Once in Barcelona teams discovered Elvira had a Speed Bump which was to unscramble the letters to form a name of a famous landmark in Barcelona. Teams also discovered their was a Fast Forward which Elvira won. In the Roadblock teams had to search the Aquarium for a letter. The Detour was a choice between Toss Up (http://www.tengaged.com/play/dare_dozen_egg) or Keep Up (http://www.tengaged.com/play/soccer_ball). At the Pit Stop it was Stuartlittle16 who was 1st and Donagal103 was last and eliminated! Leg 8 (Spain > Scotland, UK) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Barcelona to Edinburgh, Scotland image:Scotland Mini.png, UK image:United Kingdom Mini.png *Edinburgh (University of Edinburgh) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Edinburgh (Royal Infirmary) image:Detour Mini.png *Edinburgh (Scottish Parliament) image:U-Turn Mini.png *Edinburgh (Edinburgh Castle) image:Pit Stop Mini.png At the Roadblock teams had to score 90% or better on a maths test. Teams then encountered a Detour where the choice was Throw It (http://www.tengaged.com/play/darts_round_the_clock) or Think It (http://www.tengaged.com/play/true_or_false). Teams then discovered a U-Turn where Ilikebugs used the U-Turn on Levonini. At the Pit Stop Ilikebugs was 1st and ForceMike1 was last and eliminated! Leg 9 (Scotland > Brazil) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Edinburgh to Sao Paulo, Brazil image:Brazil Mini.png *Sao Paulo (Octavio Frias de Oliv) image:Detour Mini.png *Sao Paulo (Victor Civita Latin American Library) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Sao Paulo (Sao Paulo Cathedral) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Once in Sao Paulo teams took on a Detour which was a choice between 4 Wheels (http://www.tengaged.com/play/park_my_car) or 2 Wheels (http://www.tengaged.com/play/two_wheel_trauma). In the Roadblock teams had to successfully identify 20 out of 40 books of the Old Testament correctly. At the Pit Stop Ilikebugs was 1st and Elvira was last and eliminated! Leg 10 (Brazil > Argentina) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Sao Paulo to Buenos Aries, Argentina image:Argentina Mini.png *Buenos Aries (Puente de la Mujor) image:Detour Mini.png *Buenos Aries (Teatro Colon) image:Yield Mini.png image:Roadblock Mini.png *Buenos Aries (The Obelisk) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Teams encountered a Detour with a choice between Knock Out (http://www.tengaged.com/play/flash_lanes_bowling) or Sort Out (http://www.tengaged.com/play/impact_pool). Teams discovered a Yield where Levonini used it on Ilikebugs. In the Roadblock teams had to identify the object flying over the city in the picture of the video of the famous Tango song La Cumparista. At the Pit Stop Stuartlittle16 was 1st and Andreatranchina was last and eliminated! Leg 11 (Argentina > USA) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Buenos Aries to Miami, Florida, USA image:United States Mini.png *Miami (Virginia Key) image:Detour Mini.png *Miami (Freedom Tower) *Miami (Port of Miami) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Miami (Sun Life Stadium) image:Finish Line.png After arriving in the final desitination city Miami teams took on a Detour and chose either Push Open (http://www.tengaged.com/play/open_doors) or Kick Away (http://www.tengaged.com/play/volley). Teams took an additional task by having to put the eliminated teams into order of elimination. In the Roadblock teams had to successfully match the flags of the countries they visited with the number the represented on the world map. At the Finish Line it was Stuartlittle16 who finished 1st, then Levonini 2nd and finally Ilikebugs in 3rd. Season 3 Facts & Records *1st time ever a teams win the Life Ring (Ilikebugs on Leg 1) *1st time ever a team receives the Express Pass from another team (Ilikebugs chose to give ForceMike1 the Express Pass due to the fact Ilikebugs had to choose either the Life Ring or the Express Pass) *1st time ever a Double U-Turn appears (Leg 3) *1st time ever a team checks-in 1st after using the Express Pass (ForceMike1 on Leg 4) *1st time ever a Double-Length Leg appears (Leg 6) *1st time ever a teams survives a Leg with the Speed Bump (Donagal103 on Leg 4) *Elvira is the 1st person to not check-in 1st after winning a Fast Forward (3rd on Leg 7) *Elvira sets the record for highest placement on a Leg with a Speed Bump (3rd on Leg 7) *1st time ever a team does not check-in 1st even though they won the Fast Forward (Elvira on Leg 7) *Stuartlittle16 is the 1st person from the USA to win RJ's The Amazing Race *1st time ever no team quit during the race *1st time visits to South Korea, India, Kenya, Egypt, Spain, Scotland and Argentina